Piccolo VS Martian Manhunter (Dragon Ball Z VS DC Comics)
Piccolo VS Martian Manhunter is the 50th One Minute Melee. It features the two green powerhouses of Dragon Ball Z ''and ''DC, Piccolo and Martian Manhunter. Intro Piccolo is fainted from the aftermath of the past battle with Cell. Finally, he awakens and gets off the ground. He sees his cape and hat, and puts them on. He then flies into the distance. Suddenly, he comes across a strange figure. This figure is actually the meditating Martian Manhunter. Piccolo descends from the air to the ground behind him. Piccolo: "You!" Martian Manhunter: "Hmm...?" Piccolo: "I'm getting real sick of green people appearing, and none of them being Namekian! I demand you tell me who you are, and what you're here for! Martian Manhunter: "Excuse me?" Piccolo: "You are considered a theat until proven otherwise." Martian Manhunter: "Rather rude of you to suddenly begin harassing me, no? I have not caused anyone any harm, and I am simply waiting for a friend." The scene cuts to in Piccolo's mind. Piccolo: "His power level is absolutely insane. He may even be more powerful than Goku!" Nail: "Is it just me, pr is this becoming a trend?" Kami: "Agreed. Press on for more info." Martian Manhunter begins to read Piccolo's mind. Piccolo: "I might be able to take him." Nail: "Dude, you said it yourself. He's got the power level past Goku, what the hell are you thinking? Piccolo: "Well, I can barely even think since you two have been in my head!" Kami: "Nail's right. Don't be a dumbass." Piccolo (out loud this time): "It's my body and I can do what I want with it!" Nail: "We share the body!" The scene has cut back to the outside. Martian Manhunter: "Incredible! You have three seperate minds living inside of you." Piccolo: "Y-You can read my mind?" Martian Manhunter: "I am able to read minds, yes." Piccolo throws off his uniform. Piccolo (in his head): I've gotta take him down." Kami: "Didn't see that coming..." Nail: "What? We don't even get to say Hello?" Kami: "It would definitely be interesting having someone else to talk to." Nail: "Kami, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nail & Kami: "Movie night!" Piccolo: "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP? ..All that power. He has extreme potential to do so much. The most I cna do is keep him busy and wait for Goku and the others to come back. Once again, it cuts back to reality. Martian Manhunter: "You know I can still hear you?" (*Cues: Space Green*) Piccolo: "Oh yeah!? Well, listen loud and clear, mucus man:" Piccolo throws his fist forward, but J'onn blocks the attack. Piccolo: "You tell me who you are, or you leave." Martian Manhunter: "And if I refuse?" Piccolo: "I will not hold back." Martian Manhunter: "Let me see what you are capable of." Piccolo charges a blast of ki. LET'S ROCK! The blast explodes. Neither are harmed, and they get off the ground in the air as the punch each other rapidly. They continue to trade blows, but Martian Manhunter flies behind Piccolo and gains the upper hand before uppercutting him into the air. Piccolo stops himself in the air and charges a blast in his hands. Piccolo: Special Beam.. CANNON! Martian Manhunter merely flies around it, as he comes straight for Piccolo. Piccolo: "...Wow." The two continue trading blows. At first Martian Manhunter dodges all of Piccolo's blows, but the namekian eventually catches up and starts to land multiple hits on J'onn, Piccolo ends the combo by punching Martian Manhunter away. He prepares to continue his streak, but as the two's fist match, Martian Manhunter punches him in the stomach, and then launches him with a pucnh to the face, sending Piccolo flying through several rocks. To J'onn's confusion, though, Piccolo starts to fire several blasts, that float around in still position. Martian Manhunter goes in to kick Piccolo, but he dodges and punches him multiple times before slamming him into a mountain. He creates more ki blasts before sending them together to attack Martian Manhunter. But J'onn punches Piccolo off the ground and then into the air. Martain Manhunter punches forward for a finishing blow, but Piccolo teleports behind him, one more trick up his sleeve. Piccolo grabs Martian Manhunter. Piccolo: "HELLZONE GRENADE!" All the blasts surrounding them come to them, but Martian manhunter phases right through it. With no other target, Piccolo is defeated by his own attack, in a large fiery explosion. K.O Just like before, Piccolo lies on the ground. He tries to get up, but he has taken severe damage from his back. Martian Manhunter stands over him. Piccolo: "Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Finish it!" Martian Manhunter: "No need." Piccolo: "What? What the hell are you talking about?" Piccolo manages to stand up. Martian Manhunter: "We both have the same desire. To protect this planet, with all our might." Piccolo: "I...wow, I...I mean, you could have lead with that." Martian Manhunter: "Ah, but what fun would there be in that?" Piccolo: "Uh huh." Piccol then whips out a Senzu Bean and eats it, restoring him and his uniform. Piccolo: "So, who are you waiting for?" Martian Manhunter: "Nobody special." The camera cuts to Superman flying through the sky. (*Cue: Unknown Track*) This melee's winner is... Martian Manhunter! Trivia * This episode is predated in OMM Canon by Trunks VS Silver, Shadow VS Vegeta, and Cell VS Meruem. It is followed by Saitama VS Superman. Category:'Anime VS Comic Books' themed episode Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:HyperGauge Category:Fights animated by Mali Category:'Dragon Ball Z VS DC Comics' themed episodes